sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy (Mandy Moore song)
| released = | format = CD single | recorded = January 1999 | studio = | venue = | genre = Teen pop | length = 3:54 | label = Epic | writer = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Walk Me Home | next_year = 1999 | misc = }} "Candy" is a song by American pop singer Mandy Moore. It served as Moore's debut single and second track on her 1999 debut studio album, So Real. Written and composed by Denise Rich, Dave Katz, Denny Kleiman and produced by Jive Jones, Tony Battaglia, Shaun Fisher, "Candy" was released on August 17, 1999, by Epic Records. The music video, which was directed by Chris Robinson, had a cameo by the girl group PYT. The song was included in the Asian release of the MTV compilation album Fantastic Females Vol. 2 in the early 2000s. Composition "Candy" is a teen pop and dance-pop song that lasts for 3 minutes and 54 seconds. The song is composed in the key of D harmonic minor and is set in the time signature of 4/4 common time with a moderate tempo of 100.5 beats per minute. The song was written and composed by Denise Rich, Dave Katz, Denny Kleiman and was produced by Jive Jones, Tony Battaglia, Shaun Fisher. The melody and tune of the song has a marked resemblance to the 1996 song "Do You Know (What It Takes)," which was written and composed by Max Martin and Denniz Pop and recorded, written and released by Swedish pop star Robyn. Music video The music video to promote the single and album was directed by Chris Robinson. Released in July 1999, the video begins with shots of a typical neighborhood, with the camera eventually zooming to Mandy Moore's bedroom. After her friends call her from outside her bedroom window, the group travels, in a green Volkswagen Beetle, to a diner named Cadillac Jack's. Along the way, Mandy glances at a boy she saw skateboarding. The end of the music video shows Moore and her dancers in an empty pool, surrounded by skateboarders. The video includes a cameo appearance by the members of the female pop group P.Y.T. Live performances Moore promoted the song live during several TV shows throughout 1999 and 2000. She performed the song live on MTV's TRL, Top of the Pops, and the Rosie O'Donnell Show, as well as while she was a guest on the series All That. She also performed it live during Summer Music Mania 2000 (the Wade Robson Remix, present on her sophomore album) and on her first headlined show Mandy Moore Live @ Shoutback. However, though Moore has stated, on TRL for example, that she feels the songs on So Real are "so bad," she does still occasionally perform this song in concert for fans. Moore's more recent performances, however, reflect an updated version of "Candy" which is infused with elements of rock and blues instead of being straight bubblegum pop.Mandy Moore MSN in concert Format ;US single''' # "Candy" (main version) – 3:52 # "Candy" (instrumental) – 3:52 # Album snippets – 5:59 ;UK CD single #"Candy" #"Candy" (Hex Hector Radio Edit) #"Not Too Young" #"Candy" (video) ;UK CD 2 #"Candy" – 3:56 #"Candy" (Rhythm Masters Club Mix) – 7:35 #"Candy" (Richie Santana Club Mix) – 6:34 ;UK Cassette Single #"Candy" - 3:56 #"Not Too Young" - 3:52 ;Australian CD single #"Candy" – 4:06 #"Candy" (George Calle Radio Remix) – 3:42 #"Candy" (Hex Hector Radio Mix) – 3:45 #"Candy" (Santana Radio Remix) – 4:20 #Album snippets – 18:57 #Multimedia ;European CD single (Non-UK) #"Candy" – 4:06 #"Candy" (instrumental) – 4:06 ;Europe CD 2 #"Candy" (album version) – 3:56 #"Candy" (Hex Hector radio edit) – 3:45 ;Germany CD #"Candy" (album version) – 3:56 #"Candy" (Hex Hector 12" Mix) – 9:52 #"Candy" (Richie Santana Club Mix) – 6:34 ;US 12" vinyl promo #"Candy" (Hex Hector 12" Mix) – 9:00 #"Candy" (George Calle Radio Mix) – 4:00 #"Candy" (Richie Santana Club Mix – 7:30 #"Candy" (Hex Hector Dub) – 7:00 ;Brazilian remixes EP promo #"Candy" (edit with vocals) – 3:00 #"Candy" (album version) – 3:55 #"Candy" (Calle Rhythm Radio) – 3:42 #"Candy" (Hex Radio) – 3:45 #"Candy" (Hex Club) – 9:52 #"Candy" (Hex Dub) – 9:01 #"Candy" (Richie Santana Radio) – 4:20 #"Candy" (Richie Santana Club) – 6:35 #"Candy" (Richie Santana Dub) – 5:04 Critical reception "Candy" reviews among music critics were generally mixed. William Ruhlmann of AllMusic said, "'She's just 15 years old,' reads the first line of the sleeve note of the promotional package containing Mandy Moore's debut single, 'Candy,' cutting right to the chase. Moore is 550 Music's entry in the female teen singer sweepstakes of 1999. The midtempo dance tune is equally direct, with a chorus that goes 'I'm missing you like candy,' a sentiment the intended audience of pre-teens can surely understand. Moore lacks the undercurrent of sensuality Britney Spears brings to such material, but then she seems to be aiming at a younger demographic. Whether or not she makes it is more dependent on her looks, her ability to dance, and her label's promotional abilities than on the record itself, which is about par for this sort of thing." Chart performance "Candy" was the debut and lead single of Moore's first album So Real. But it performed only moderately well on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, peaking just outside the top 40, at #41 the week of October 30, 1999. It entered the chart on #88 and reached its peak in its eighth week on the chart. Despite this, the song is the most successful single ever recorded by Moore, at least internationally. It received more success abroad, peaking at #6 in the UK and #2 in Australia. Its music video was nearly retired from TRL; it had spent 61 days on the countdown. Since then, the video run limit has been reduced from 65 to 50 to 40 days. As of the middle of November 2012, "Candy" has sold 753,000 physical copies and 198,000 paid digital downloads according to Nielsen Soundscan. Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Covers Tiffany Giardina recorded a cover of this song for her 2009 album No Average Angel. Her version has faster tempo and was performed in upbeat pop rock and bubblegum pop style. References External links *Music video *Amazon.com *YouTube.com * Category:1999 debut singles Category:Mandy Moore songs Category:Music videos directed by Chris Robinson (director) Category:Songs written by Denise Eisenberg Rich Category:Songs written by Dave Katz Category:1999 songs Category:Epic Records singles Category:Songs written by Jive Jones Category:Dance-pop songs